


A Tuesday in the Middle of a February

by packardian



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, ginran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was extra quiet today in Gin's room as the outside world became nothing but a pinprick, blanketed by the snow, surrounding them in a time that was solely theirs to enjoy. </p><p>(ginran/lemon- lifted straight from my account on ffnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tuesday in the Middle of a February

_A Tuesday in the Middle of a February_

 

"It's snowing again, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Rangiku wrapped her arms around herself, whilst trying to rub her arms to generate some heat simultaneously. White puffs of air escaping her lips as she struggled to retain heat. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her against a warm chest. She looked up to see Gin smiling up at the grey, white dotted sky.

"I forgot how much you liked winter." She commented lightly, whilst trying to gain the maximum warmth possible from Gin's expansive body. She felt him hum in reply and press a kiss into her dampening hair. Rangiku let her fingers play with the ends of Gin's long sleeves and let her mind wander to the days when it was just them.

The days before a warm bed was considered a given, the days when they didn't know where the next source of food would be coming from. She was thankful, no, eternally indebted to Gin for finding her, feeding her, wrapping her up and watching over her as she slept on a food-filled stomach, the day she thought she would have to give up everything.

It was awkward at first, she didn't know how to live with another person, especially one who seemed to be interested in caring for her solely. But as the leaves changed colours and as the feeling of being able to rely on someone increased, she found herself relaxing into their daily routine that was to survive another day.

Gin watched her close her eyes and fiddle with the hem of his shihakusho sleeves. She was brooding again. He knew she thought that he wouldn't notice, but nothing ever passed his slitted eyes. He noticed the way her eyes clouded over sometimes and not because of the alcohol consumption at the time. He wanted to take whatever it was that was troubling her, and fill her with content. But of course, that was easier said than done. He pushed a short breath out in amusement, coming to terms with this fact and bent his head down to press his nose into her soft, sweet smelling hair.

What drew him to Rangiku? What made him want to come save her that day. Was it because she was just another kid his age? No, he'd seen plenty of other children his age lying in the street, on the brink of death. Was it her vibrant, unkempt hair? Her dulled, azure eyes that were draining of hope and will? She asked him this question countless times, as a joke, as a plea and as a rhetorical question. He, in return, batted back, silly answers, answers she needed to hear at the time but honestly he didn't even know himself.

Gin's silver hair brushed the tip of his nose as he bent down to pick up a lock of Rangiku's hair, twisting it and twirling it around in his long finger tips. It was shiny and full of health now. He knew how much she took pride in her appearance and took great pains in trying to maintain it, and the thought twisted his chest a little for some reason. Rangiku had definitely changed since she came to Seireitei.

Rangiku sneezed and the harsh, little sound jerked Gin out of his reverie. He could hear her teeth chattering a little as she struggled to hide how much she was shivering even in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ran-chan, it's getting a little cold out isn't it?" He said softly into her ear, lips barely brushing against the cold skin.

"I-I'm fine, you were enjoying the s-snow, I don't mind." Rangiku suppressed another shiver, tightening her chest, trying not to breathe in the icy air. Another sneeze betrayed her true sentiments and she could feel Gin's chest rise with his short bark of laughter.

"Come here you." He wrapped her in his captain's haori and frogmarched her back into his quarters. Rangiku tightened her hold around the soft fabric, trying not to trip over the long ends. Gin had shot up like a bean stalk in the past hundreds of years, sometimes she even doubted he stopped growing. But her head had stayed tucked at chin height for the last century, so she supposed there was a limit to her beanstalk.

"Try not ta get the ends dirty please, the Head Commander will get angry with me again and what am I supposed ta say? That the Squad 10 lieutenant has been playing captain?" Gin teased her as he flicked on a light switch and heater. He dodged the light hearted punch, and accepted a light smack across his arm.

Rangiku flopped rather ungracefully on his bed and reached down for a beauty magazine she had taken back from the Living World as a souvenir. The fashion there was so interesting and just so different compared to the sea of black in Seireitei. She scanned the Winter collection taking mental notes on the clothes she wanted to buy when she had a chance to go back to the Living World. As she thumbed through the magazine she heard the clinks and sounds of drawers being opened in the small kitchenette.

"Tea or coffee?" Gin called out.

"Coffee, two sugars-"

"And one milk. I know that already." He finished, carrying out two steaming mugs, already filled with their respective beverages.

"Then why do you even bother asking?" She huffed, but accepted the mug of coffee with a small thanks.

Gin settled on the bed next to her, carefully placing his cup of tea on the window sill. He peered over her shoulder at the magazine.

"Want to read it?" She held it out to him.

"Sure, not sure I'll get it but... I'll try ta understand all this female jargon." Gin frowned as he flipped the magazine open to a random page. Rangiku took this time to take a sip of her coffee. It felt like heaven as it slipped down her throat and seemingly warmed her thoroughly, right down to her frozen toes. Gin had put in the perfect amount of milk and sugar. Milky enough to retain some creaminess yet black enough to remind you that this was coffee, perfection. Rejuvenated by the caffeine and heat that had settled in her stomach she set the mug down on the bedside table and bounced herself so that she sat next to Gin, who was still looking through the magazine as if it were some foreign language textbook.

"Ran-chan, what's this?" He pointed to a certain section of the vibrant page. Rangiku peered over his shoulder curious at what he was looking at. When she realised what column he had been reading she let out a small squeak, feeling her face heat up rapidly.

"That-that's- Just give that here! No more looking at that!" She snatched the magazine from his hands and threw it under the bed.

"I didn't even know humans could bend like that, ta be honest." Gin smirked, watching Rangiku's cheeks redden further. "I didn't even know you liked reading these sorts of things." He said silkily watching her fidget in embarrassment.

"I-I don't! I don't read that kind that thing!" She sputtered, hands flying to her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down.

"You're a terrible liar, ya know that? Is this why you like reading those magazines, cause of the tips?" Gin prodded her side with a finger, laughing a little as she squealed and tried to wriggle away from his fingers that were digging into her.

Gin knocked her back and trapped her hands with his left hand, leaving his right hand to mercilessly tickle the sensitive spot just under her ribcage. She yelped, exertion causing her breath to come out in short pants.

"Do you learn a lot from these…tips?" He asked her quite seriously.

"What?" Rangiku asked, surprised as she concentrated on getting her breath back.

"I said-"

"I don't." She huffed out belligerently.

"You're a terrible liar, my sweet." His fingers went back to her side, but this time, instead of tickling, they stroked and rubbed her skin gently, generating small patches of heat.

"I'm not lying!"

"You are, your cheeks puff out slightly when you lie and the tips of your ears go red. It's adorable." He said matter-of-factly, as he arranged his body around hers so that they were spooning. Rangiku let out of breath she hadn't even realised she was holding in and relaxed into his side, fingers searching and lacing into his, running her thumb over the length of his absentmindedly.

They spent a good few minutes of silence, letting the heat of the moment cool and leave them with a heady sense of calm and well being. It was extra quiet today in Gin's room as the outside world became nothing but a pinprick, blanketed by the snow, surrounding them in a time that was solely theirs to enjoy.

She turned to face him, head resting on the strong curve of his arm and smiled, gazing at his half slitted eyes, half hidden by silky strands of hair. She savoured the sharp, light blue that he rarely showed the world. Rangiku felt her chest tighten for quite another reason, inexplicable. Words that she never told him, bubbled to her lips but she didn't utter them. She just held his steady, half gaze trying to tell him something that he probably already knew. Still, the words pushed her tongue and lips, threatening to break through. Almost in a panic, she pressed her lips against his, in an effort to silence the forbidden words. Gin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to their typical slits of mirth. He pressed his lips back against hers and brought a thumb up to stroke her cheek.

Her uncharacteristic urgency, stirred something within him. He could only respond with a fervour to match hers.

Rangiku felt desperation well up between her eyelids and she slid them shut, hands slipping between the folds of Gin's shihakusho, feeling soft skin and the hardened muscles of his chest. She was desperate for something unknown. But she had the strange urge to muffle it with lips, fingers and skin. She inhaled deeply, his musky scent that was tinted with sharp smell of snow, a scent that was so irrevocably Gin. She could feel his hand reaching around to cup her neck, deepening the kiss. She sucked his lip and nibbled it on it gently. She felt the grip on the back of her neck tighten in appreciation. Rangiku smiled inwardly, pleased in the knowledge that she was probably the only woman that knew how Gin liked to be kissed. A little bit of roughness and urgency mixed in with sweetness. A formula that had only been put together after thousands of trials and errors.

She felt herself being rolled onto her back as Gin settled himself on top of her, never once breaking their kiss. Both hands came up to frame her face this time, holding her still as his tongue touched hers gently. There was no need to rush today. Today was just for them and them alone. It wasn't a special day. It was just a Tuesday in the middle of a February. It was just another day to be with each other.

She moved her mouth away from his and touched her forehead to his.

"Wha' is it?" He whispered.

"Nothing." She whispered back, letting one hand play with the hair on the back of his neck. Maybe she could just let herself go and lose herself in the moment. No need to clutter up this atmosphere with unneeded words. She opened her eyes that she hadn't realised she'd closed, and smiled at him. She felt his smile grow against hers, feeling the intensity of his gaze bore into hers. She kissed his cheek and angled her face so that she could kiss his neck. Placing chaste kisses on his pale throat whilst tugging gently at the hairs on the nape of his neck, she felt the vibrations from his hum of acknowledgement tickle her lips.

Rangiku giggled from the sensation and threw her head back against the pillow, giggles turning into full, stomach wrenching laughs.

"Wha's so funny?" Gin asked, slightly confused, he hadn't seen a reason to laugh in the past five minutes. Rangiku didn't reply, or rather she couldn't reply as she choked with laughter. Gin let out a chuckle and kissed her laughing mouth. He kissed her over and over, until she gave up and flung her arms around his neck with comical vigour, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She kissed him deeply, still smiling but for a different reason now. She would lose herself in the moment. She would lose herself in all that was him and she'd show him what she couldn't say in words. With that thought in mind, she boldly let her hands tug at the material that covered his torso. She managed to bare one pale shoulder and busied her hands with the tie of his shihakusho. Gin raised an eyebrow at her unconventional straightforwardness. He swiftly pinned her hands above her head, and shrugged himself out of sleeves letting the material expose his chest and pool around his thin hips.

Rangiku let out a sigh of appreciation as she let her eyes shyly rake over the rippled chest she'd seen so many times. She gently pushed Gin onto his side, smiling when he yielded to her silent request. Propping herself on one elbow, she let one hand hover over his chest, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his skin. She explored the dips and curves, tracing old scars and new. She felt Gin watch her face intently, as she concentrated on memorising the feel of him under her fingertips. He brought up his hand to move a lock of hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Without warning Gin picked up her wandering hand, and brought it against his mouth, pressing her warm fingertips to his lips, giving each digit a small kiss. He brought his mouth down to the part where her thumb and index finger connected, and sucked on the skin gently. She closed her eyes, head lolling to the side as he enclosed her finger in his mouth.

Gin sat up slowly and slowly pulled her finger from his mouth giving it one more parting kiss before returning it to her side. Rangiku opened her eyes questioningly, they were going exceptionally slow today. It felt like hours but in reality probably only an hour had passed since they had come into shelter from the cold. She felt almost tired and lethargic.

"Here, come here," Gin pulled her close to him, and she placed a hand on his chest to brace herself as he gave her a small kiss. He sat her up and gave her a silencing look. Without stopping, his hands reached for her shihakusho. He tugged her sash loose and the robe fell open, giving her another kiss he proceeded to push the material off her shoulders. He gently pulled each arm out of each sleeve and lay her down back on the bed slowly. He gazed at her almost reverently. Rangiku watched his face intently as he took in the bold curves and the dips of her waist.

There was definitely something different about Gin. Something that she couldn't place her finger on, but if she had to say, it reminded her off a man savouring his last meal. But that was laughable, they had forever together, didn't they? Still, his eyes possessed a hungry look as his head bent down to place open mouthed kisses all over neck, collarbone, the flat top of her chest and the soft skin of her breasts. His hand grabbed hers, entwining their fingers together as the other was placed on her hips for support as he explored her with his mouth only.

Rangiku felt only warmth and heat gather at her center as she watched through heavy lidded eyes as her lover loved every part of her. She heard him mumble something against her stomach.

"Ya're beautiful," Gin raised his head to look at her directly. At his words her cheeks reddened again and she squeezed her eyes shut bashfully.

"I'm not." Even though she knew she was. She was told so many times, more times than she could count. She used this knowledge to her advantage. But somehow when those words spilled from Gin's mouth, the sincerity of his words only filled her with a shyness that a fourteen year old girl experiences with her crush on a first date.

"You know you are." He left no room for debate as he effectively silenced her with a kiss that had her whining with need. She reflexively wrapped her legs around his head, begging him not to move from that spot. He held her hips down steady and she arched off the bed, unintelligible words leaving her mouth and filling the air as he licked and sucked with certainty only gained through experience. The sweetness from the past hour had been incinerated magnificently by the passion that Gin unleashed on her sensitive body, the only thing that was left behind was a burning, all consuming desire that was slowly clouding her vision.

Rangiku let out a choked sob as Gin moved his mouth against her, in a way that made her curl her toes. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tried to freeze this moment in place, to remember and come back to. The feeling of his tongue against her skin, the way his fingers moved just the way she liked it but most of all, the way his head was buried between her thighs. There was just something about the sight of a man between a woman's legs that turned her on in a way that nothing else could.

She felt her breaths become shorter and more laboured as she neared the height of her pleasure. When he pulled away from her, she almost screamed in annoyance. His mouth was wet and sticky, but she pulled him in closer, pressing her mouth against his hard, showing him that he had better do something about the state he had left her in. Her center throbbed harder and her lower stomach clenched achingly. She ground into him, feeling him shiver above her a little bit.

He quickly rid the rest of his shihakusho and wrapped her leg around his waist, pushing in quickly and urgently. She wasn't the only one who had unattended needs. They both let out sighs at the feeling of being completed. This was what she lived for, this feeling of complete full, completeness. To feel him, in her and around her was something she didn't think she could live without. She felt him move with painstaking slowness and she urged him to move faster, dammit because she was losing the fire that he had built up within her a few minutes ago.

He looked at her directly and without breaking their gaze, his snapped his hips forward forcing a grunt to escape her lips. He increased the pace dramatically and soon she was grabbing the sheets, his back, the hair on the back of his neck as she struggled to keep eye contact. Rangiku soon gave up and let moans issue from her mouth unhindered as she felt Gin grab one of her hands, lacing their fingers forcing it into the bed as he lost himself in her. Their bodies reached an almost unbearable heat as their breathing became ragged. The tension in her muscles were begging to be released and she knew Gin was close to when his movements became strained. The fire in the pit of her stomach twisted fiercely and she arched her hips into his, meeting his movements. With every delivering stroke she could feel herself tip closer and closer to the edge.

Without warning Gin suddenly stilled all movement. Rangiku's eyes flew open in desperation, searching for his and the reason why they had stop just before the peak of her pleasure. She met his eyes and was stunned by the wildness that had consumed his light blue eyes. His tousled silver hair fell around his face, framing it perfectly. She searched his eyes, trying to read what he wasn't telling her. She could feel him in her and she could feel the way she pulsed around him, straining to reach her release. The hand which he was gripping hers with, tightened and he bent down to try and kiss her in what he thought was a controlled manner.

Gin finished finally what he started and when he started to move again, Rangiku watched his face intently, wanting to see the moment he reached absolute peace within her. Their chests rose with exertion and hot breath filled the air once more for a short while. Rangiku was the first to go, tightening her legs around his as she bucked roughly into his body, desperately seeking for the ultimate closeness, feeling herself meld to him in a hot mess of completion. And when Gin came undone, she was there to see him close his eyes tightly, mouth opened in a silent cry of release, brow furrowed slightly as he emptied himself inside her finally.

When they had lain there on the bed, feeling their skin cool down and their breathing return to normal from their heated actions, Gin pulled the covers up around them. He kissed her on the temple and attempted to close his eyes. Rangiku shook him awake lightly and sat up, wrapping the covers around her.

"Gin," She started. The words that had prompted her to begin their consummation in the first place, welled to the surface once more. Her heart pounded and this time it wasn't from the pleasure generated down below.

"Wha' is it?" Gin replied as he lazily opened his eyes, one hand slipping behind his head, as he listened to what she was about to say next. "I don't know. I don't know what to say." Rangiku twisted the sheets around in her hands anxiously. Gin just waited patiently, he had a knack for waiting out her thoughts. "I… I don't want anything to change between us. I just want you to be you and I just want us to remain like us, I don't want anything to change. This is perfect, but it's not perfect because nothing is perfect and-" "Rangiku." Gin interrupted her nervous chatter smoothly, sitting up reaching to cup her face. Rangiku looked, tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes. Oh god, why did she always have to feel so emotional after sex? "I promise, that will nothing will change between us. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'll always be on your side." Gin promised, holding her watery gaze as her mouth quivered. An unbidden tear slipped down her cheek.

"I don't want you to change." She muttered.

"I know."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"...I know."

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
